


A Step Towards Permanence

by allicatchesup (alli_luna)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli_luna/pseuds/allicatchesup
Summary: Victor has a big birthday planned for his 30th birthday, but Yuuri wants to spend some time with him first. It might not be a big celebration like Victor's used to, but sometimes a walk in a nearby town and a special gift from Yuuri is more than enough.





	A Step Towards Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @Votretoast over on twitter for the Victor Birthday Exchange!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story about this very special day for Victor!!!

Victor’s birthday celebration had been planned for weeks. It was all Chris’ idea when one day between competitions, he remembered that Victor was about to turn 30.

“We have to make a big celebration! Turning thirty is a milestone! No longer in your 20s, now a proper adult.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Victor had tried to brush him off.

“Nonsense! Let’s not forget your last epic birthday celebration.”

That had been several years ago. It was the year when Victor had been truly drunk for the first time. The year where it was revealed to the world that Victor is the kind of drunk that loves everybody and gives hugs all throughout the night. A drunk Victor meant no one can escape from his embrace. He’d only wished that he remembered more of it. From what other’s had told him, he’d had a really great time, even if the following morning his body and his head completely betrayed him.

“Let’s not forget? I still can’t remember!”

“Yuuri, you have to help me plan something,” Chris had turned to Yuuri who had been watching this exchange with a smile.

“Well,” said Yuuri, “I’ll go along with it if that’s what Victor wants.”

Victor considered it for a moment, but he’d be lying if he’d said that he wasn’t at least a little interested. It’d be fun to have a big celebration bash with Yuuri at his side. He’d just have to remember not to go too hard with the drinks because he knows how he gets and the last thing he’d want to do is embarrass Yuuri in front of everyone. 

“Alright, it’s a plan!” Victor grinned, unable to hide his excitement.

 

The night before his birthday, after going on a spontaneous shopping spree, Victor debated about which of the four new outfits he should wear to the party. He kept asking for Yuuri’s opinion, and in the end had decided to go with the outfit that made Yuuri blush the most. Victor went to bed that night, with Yuuri at his side, anticipating the next day and hoping it wouldn’t feel too long.

That was why, on the morning of his birthday, it came as a surprise to Victor when Yuuri woke him up with homemade breakfast in bed. 

“Happy birthday, Victor!”

Victor sat up only slightly groggily, the smell of breakfast quickly waking him up. Not too long after, Makkachin jumped right up next to him, drooling slightly at the sight of food.

“This looks delicious! Thank you Yuuri.”

“You’re welcome,” said Yuuri and gave Victor a soft kiss. “Okay, hurry up and eat because we’ve got somewhere to be.”

“The party isn’t until the evening.”

“I know, but I wanted to spend a bit of time with just you.”

Victor’s heart swelled. “Really?”

“Yes, really, now eat and then get dressed. Nothing too fancy!”

Victor hurriedly finished his breakfast and rushed to change. He didn’t think too much about what to wear and just put on a casual outfit, making sure to stay warm.

Victor and Yuuri exited the house, all bundled up in their coats and scarves. It wasn’t snowing, but it was still a cold that seeped in your bones. 

“Where are we going?” asked Victor excitedly.

“You’ll see,” replied Yuuri.

Victor couldn’t help but smile. He loved the mystery of this little adventure and wondered where Yuuri could possibly be taking him.

 

They ended up going a small town not too far from the city. Even though it was only a short distance away, the stark difference between the two places was astonishing. This little town was a nice, quaint place that was so unlike where they usually stayed. Victor was so used to being in big cities and going sight-seeing where everyone else goes to, places that were always full of tourists, including themselves. 

But little towns like this were quieter and had a charm all to themselves. People were taking strolls on the sidewalk, bundled up close to loved ones. It was a lot less crowded and made Victor, who was known for city-life, appreciate these quieter moments. And even though, by city standards, there wasn’t a lot to do in this little town, Victor felt like he was doing just as much sight-seeing. The small shops along the street were decorated beautifully for the upcoming holidays. Victor held Yuuri’s hand the whole time they were walking, pointing to all the beautiful shops and their lights. 

They did a bit of walking at the local park, grateful for the clear skies and the sun that gave the slightest warmth on the snow-covered paths. All the while, Victor was making sure to take as many photos as he could. 

“Yuuri! Look at this! Come take a picture with me!” he would say every few minutes, and Yuuri would always oblige with a smile, happy that Victor seemed to be enjoying this little adventure.  
It was after a bit more walking, when it was getting closer to the afternoon, when they walked just a couple more streets over and ended up at a street vendor market full of trinkets, and while most of them were holiday related, the thing that made Victor’s eyes shine the most were all the different food stands.

“Vkusno!”

If Victor had been excited about all the picturesque buildings before, it was nothing compared to how he reacted with all the local food at his disposal. They went around and bought as much food and snacks as they could. One moment they’d be eating a hearty meal, the next they’d be eating a delicious chocolate dessert, then that would be followed by some of the saltiest snacks they’d had. The order in which they were consuming this stuff made no sense, but that just added to the surprise of everything, and if they were being honest they probably had eaten more than they should have. 

Victor couldn’t help thinking about how nice it was to not do anything in particular that day. There wasn’t really anything planned, he and Yuuri just went to whatever place looked interesting and bought whatever smelled good. It was just Victor spending time with Yuuri feeling like they had all the time in the world together. It was so often that their lives were dictated by schedules and events, but this little bit of spontaneity was more joy than he’d had in a while, especially on his birthday.

Eventually it started getting later in the day and it was while they were in a small little café that Yuuri said, “There’s one more thing before we head out to your party.”

 

The last place they ended up in was actually back home. 

As soon as they get inside, Makkachin bounded over to them, barking in excitement. Victor and Yuuri put their coats away and Victor went right to the couch and flopped down onto it.

“That was so lovely, Yuuri. I had such a great time.”

“I’m happy you liked it,” Yuuri hovered from behind the couch, looking down towards Victor.

“Of course I did! It was so charming and the food was delicious! And I got to spend it all with you.” Victor tilted his head up slightly. 

Yuuri smiled and leaned down to kiss Victor, lingering there for a while. He broke the kiss, a smile still on his lips, and said, “I just have one other thing.” 

Victor grinned, “Yuuri, you’re just full of surprises today.”

Yuuri walked around to sit next to Victor. Victor sat up a little straighter in rapt attention, but then relaxed a bit after Yuuri spent several seconds not saying anything and just looking down at the floor. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked softly. 

Yuuri’s head lifted and his eyes were shining bright. He looked like he was trying to find the right words to say, but he couldn’t.

Victor calmly placed his hand over Yuuri’s, not saying anything and just waiting patiently. 

Yuuri held on to Victor’s hand. “You know,” Yuuri started, “I’ve been trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday for weeks now.”

“Yuuri, that’s not something you have to worry about at all. I had a really great time today. I really did. You don’t have to get me anything.”

“It’s just that, well, you already have this giant party arranged for you and nothing that I could think of made sense. Not for this birthday.”

“I love all the gifts you’ve given me.” Victor assured him. “Last year’s photo album scavenger hunt, the year before that, we took that trip overseas…”

“I know, but I really struggled this year for some reason.” Yuuri started playing with the ring on Victor’s finger. “And then I realized,” Yuuri continued, “I knew the reason why I was struggling so much.”

Victor looked up encouragingly, waiting for Yuuri to continue.

“Victor, I love my life here with you. I never feel like I’m missing anything. And I know there are times when things aren’t perfect, but I always end up forgetting about those moments. Whenever I look at the life we have, I have to stop and remind myself that yes, it is all true.”

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand, “I feel the same way, Yuuri, you know that right?”

Yuuri nodded, but continued to trace Victor’s ring.

“Victor,” he looked right at Victor, conviction in his eyes, “Will you marry me?”

Victor’s heart felt like it skipped a beat and he let out a whispered, “What?”

“I know that we say that we’re practically engaged, and that we’re already living together and we even have Makkachin and we’re always traveling together everywhere, and I know that in some way we know that it’s something for the future, but I want to make it official.” Yuuri knew that he was rambling, but he needed to get this out. “Every part in my life with you has some sort of permanence. I know to some degree, so did this ring, but lately, every time I look at it, I’ve felt like there’s a step missing. Like, the promise of this ring hasn’t been completed yet.”

Victor felt like his heart was leaping in his chest and his eyes started to water, but he willed himself not to cry yet. Not until he was sure he was actually hearing was real.

“Victor,” Yuuri repeated. “Will you marry me?”

Victor rushed forward and kissed Yuuri, putting all his love and all his joy in that kiss. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Yuuri laughed as they finally broke apart.

“Of course it is, yes, Yuuri, yes.” Victor kissed Yuuri again. They stayed like that for a while, sitting next to each other alternating between kisses and giggles and laughter and tears, and it was only after it had sunken in, that yes, this was happening, did they finally break apart.

“We should probably start getting ready for your party,” Yuuri said eventually

“There’s no rush.”

“Well, there’s a bit of a rush because it starts soon and they can’t really have a birthday party without you.”

“Can we just… stay here a little longer? I don’t want to go yet.” Victor snuggled up closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him.

Yuuri kissed the top of Victor’s head and held on to Victor a little tighter.

“Alright.”

Victor wasn’t in a rush to go. And if they ended up late to the party after ignoring several missed calls from Chris, well, that was okay.


End file.
